


Comfortably Numb

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Finn and Seth form a relationship based off being each other's support system. It's comforting but they find themselves wanting more.





	Comfortably Numb

            Finn wasn’t too sure when it all started. It had to be when they were both out injured. All he knew is he spent a significant amount of time with Seth at work and outside of work. For Finn, it was comfort. Seth gave him the attention and affection he craved. Seth also did his best to keep their friendship private.   He would go out of his way to make sure the moments Finn considered intimate, were kept between them.

            Finn felt someone bad that he was viewing their relationship a certain way, but it was comforting. There was something about the way Seth would massage the knots out of Finn’s back. The way he’d let Finn sink into him during fits of laughter. It somewhat invited Finn to see more in the relationship than there actually was.

            It was like any other night, Raw was wrapping up, Finn was in the locker room changing to go back to the room him and Seth were sharing. The night was ordinary, nothing felt special about it. He looked up from the bench at Seth standing over him. He had the sweetest smile. His hair was tied back, he was handsome. Finn chastised himself for his thoughts.

“Ready?”

“Let me just zip up my bag.”

            Finn zipped up and followed Seth out to the rental car he had. He felt flutters when Seth mistakenly touched his hand. He knew this was going to get out of control. He always had these bad habits of falling for someone who gave him the slightest bit of attention. He told himself this time would be different, and it wasn’t.

            Seth noticed how quiet Finn was, usually he was chatting nonstop. There was something comforting in Finn always having something to say. It meant there were no boring parts of their friendship. They always had conversation. Sometimes, that was something that lacked in Seth’s relationships. He looked at Finn staring out the window. A comforting hand on the thigh made Finn jump.

“Hey, we’re here. Everything okay?”

“I’m good just a bit out of sorts.” Finn left out a breath. “I probably need to eat.”

“We can walk over to that Walmart, grab some junk, and some beers?”

“Sure.”

            The two men walked across two parking lots to the Walmart. They got their snacks and a six pack of Stella Artois Cidre. Seth looked between their snacks and then up at Finn. He looked like he was perking up a little. They walked back to the hotel to check in. They silently walked to their room. Seth still worried about Finn, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

            Finn stepped in the room and noticed the one king size bed. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for them to share a bed. They seemed to do it often the past few months. Something felt of about this time. Seth immediately got comfortable. Finn was still somewhat stiff. He knew Seth could tell. He looked at Seth’s bare skin. He wanted to touch him. He had always been able to work through the desires, but it was overwhelming. He popped open one of the drinks in hopes of drowning his thoughts.

            Seth turned to him, shirtless, just in a pair of tight gray underpants. This wasn’t helping Finn forget the want to touch him. He licked his lips. Something he hoped was unnoticed by Seth. He answered “yes” to whatever it was Seth asked. He hoped it was a “yes or no” type question. He watched Seth lay on the bed with a drink, a bag of Doritos, and the remote.

“I don’t know why but it’s so hot in here.”

“Right.”

“Strip down.”

“I will.” Finn took a swig of his pale-yellow beverage.

            He started to untuck his shirt. He could feel eyes on him. He watched Seth from the mirror. He seemed to be watching Finn. Maybe he was interested in a low-key way. Finn didn’t want to get hopeful. He laid down next to Seth and looked at the football recap on the TV. He felt a hand on his thigh.

“You alright, buddy?”

“Fine.” Finn tried to ignore the feeling the hand was giving him. “I just started thinking about somethings. Nothing to bother anyone with.”

“Well, I’m here.” Seth looked at Finn. “You need a rub down?”

“Are you offering?”

“Of course. I picked up some massage oils earlier, figured you’d be into that kind of shit. Lay on your stomach.”

            Finn felt Seth straddle the back of his thighs. His pelvis hit just at Finn’s ass. Finn closed his eyes at the feeling of the warm massage oil on his back. He did his best to stifle his moans. The massage felt more sensual than it should’ve, but Finn chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him. He felt Seth’s hands playing at his waistband.

“Finn?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever thought about one of your coworkers a bit too much?”

“Of course, some people have made is easy. You?”

“Same.” Seth’s hands lazily traveled across the waistband of Finn’s shorts. “What was bothering you earlier?”

“This conversation. Thinking about someone I shouldn’t.”

Finn shifted under Seth. Seth was still on Finn’s thighs, staring down into his eyes. Seth squirted some of the massage oil into his hand and gingerly placed one on Finn’s chest. He seemed to be asking for permission. Finn watched him massage over his pecs. Seth’s hands lowered to Finn’s abs.

Finn stared up at Seth. He took a deep breath. He could feel himself hardening. He tried to concentrate on something else. Anything. He watched Seth getting closer to his face. He saw Seth stop and snap back. He left out a sigh of relief.

“I’m so sorry. Not to be out of line, but you’ve made it very easy to think about you a little more than I should.”

“I was thinking the same thing about you.” Finn swallowed.

“What do we do?”

“The only answer I have, is the wrong one.”

“Alright. Well, hear me out. We’ve been each other’s support system for over a year. Maybe this is how it’s supposed to go?”

“I just don’t want this to ruin anything.”

            Seth nodded and started leaning down again. He could feel Finn’s breath on his lips. The smell of the alcohol dissipated. He had a moment where he questioned how much they drank, it wasn’t enough for this to be questionable. The kiss was deep, it wasn’t romantic, it was sexual, purely sexual.

            Finn had a tight grip on Seth’s hips. He moved him so there was friction between them. Finn moaned when he felt Seth sucking his neck. He gripped Seth’s hair but didn’t want to get too far ahead of himself. He’d been in this position, ready to give it all to someone only for it to crash when they woke up and realized they fucked up. He pushed to turn them both to their side. He brushed Seth’s hair out of his face.

“I don’t want to push anything. I value our friendship and want to keep it intact.”

“I understand. I’m not trying to let my dick make my decisions without my head and heart being in agreement.”

“Right.” Finn nodded. “Maybe we take it slow, see if this is really what we want.”

“I’m okay with that.”

            They readjusted themselves in the bed to fall asleep. Finn could feel Seth against his back. He gave him a light kiss on the shoulder. It was comforting, much like a greater portion of their friendship. He could feel Seth’s calmed breathing lulling him to sleep. He felt an intimate closeness that his life was lacking. He wanted this as long as it would last. He needed it as long as it would last.

 


End file.
